The Rise of the Dread Queen
by Velixare
Summary: One born to cause despair, one living in it. Two beings as intended to never cross paths converge in a time of great need. Can a god of darkness shine through his masters doubts. (Not good at summaries, Idea was re-written and changed) Rating may change later in story. If its not clear the skyrim is an AU.
1. Chapter 1

The land of Skyrim was never known as peaceful to the rest of Tamriel. If it's harsh cold did not kill you, then the creatures who dwell within would. Though it was not the cold, nor the creatures that slaughtered the people in recent times. No, for in this time there was much more to fear than the land itself. A war had raged for years unchecked between Skyrim's residence, the Nords, and those that would maintain their hold, the Imperials. Believed to be the end of the war the Nord rebellion's leader, Ulfric Stormcloak, was captured. Fate was not kind to the people though for as the execution began a great beast returned. Alduin first among dragons had risen from the dead and with him his brethren sewed chaos and death among the people. One stood against the dragon tide and pushed them back, he was known as the dragonborn, dovahkiin. A mortal body possessing the soul of an immortal dragon. Many dragons fell to his magic and Thu'um, the dragon's voice. Long did he fight as the dragons roamed, leading only the first to stand. Fate was not kind to the dragonborn though. Defeated Alduin retreated to the realm of Sovngarde to devour the ancient souls and rest.

Unable to follow for a time the dragonborn continued his journey coming upon a group in need of help. The Dawnguard an ancient group of hunters, searched for one of the first of vampire clans. The dragonborn found one such vampire known as Serana. Turning his back on the Dawnguard the dragonborn aided Serana to Castle Volkihar where he declined vampirism from the Vampire Lord Harkon. As time passed Serana and the dragonborn grew closer eventually becoming each other's mate. Using this Harkon manipulated the dragonborn to find Auriel's Bow, a weapon capable of eternal night. What Harkon did not count on was the dragonborn's lust for power. He alone would rule the night as Harkon was slain by his very daughter, Serana. Leaving Serana control of the clan the dragonborn once more continued his journey. Eventually gaining the titles Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions, and Master of the Thieves Guild along with being Nocturnal's champion.

Eventually only one challenge remained for the dragonborn or so he thought. From across the seas arrived people seeking aid from a mysterious foe. Deciding to help the dragonborn ventures to the island of Solstheim. Upon arrival he discovered a portal into Apocrypha, the oblivion plane of Hermaeus Mora. Within Apocrypha the dragonborn learned of the threat. The first dragonborn and one of the original dragon priest, Miraak, had returned. After a lengthy battle and the aid of Hermaeus Mora, Mirrak was defeated and his soul, along with a multitude of dragon souls, were absorbed into the last dragonborn. With his champion no more, Hermaeus Mora offered a pact with the last dragonborn. The pact was accepted and a new champion was born with all the knowledge of Apocrypha. Returning to the mortal plane the dragonborn quickly enslaved the land of Solstheim, continuing the work of his predecessor before returning to Skyrim.

A way was found to Sovngarde. Deep within the mountains of a once grand fortress was a gateway between the mortal and spiritual planes of course getting there was not as easy as it sounds. Using Dragonsreach in Whiterun the dragonborn captured the dragon Odahviing and he agreed under distress that he would take the dragonborn to the fortress. Fighting his way through the fortress the dragonborn eventually came upon the gateway. Within Sovngarde the dragonborn discovered the resting place of the ancients. Alduin was defeated outside the gates of the Halls of Valor by the dragonborn with the aid of the three ancient spirits. Upon his defeat the soul of Alduin swiftly took its place within the dragonborn however the twisted power of Miraak and Apocrypha took hold. The first born son of Akatosh held power only surpassed by the gods and princes. As Alduin's soul was absorbed an unimaginable pain went through every fiber of the dragonborn. His body bathed in a purple flame, turning itself to ash. A physical form had become a hindrance to the once mortal being. A mortal body is fragile but the soul of a dragon is eternal thus was the dragonborn forever changed. From the death of the dragonborn rose a being of darkness. Velixare the Ideal Master was born. Neither a daedric prince nor a god, Velixare would remain neutral within the divine conflict.

The birth of Velixare changed little upon the world of Nirn, and time flowed on for a majority of its people. Few even knew of his ascension save for those sad souls that made a pact with the creature, and the higher beings. Centuries passed and the world grew older, its people more foolish. Velixare had aided the other Masters and their land had flourished with souls.

Eventually Velixare would grow tired from the endless task. Leaving their realm in the care of his brothers he gathered his host, within a section of the Soul Cairn. There his consciousness would retreat into the Great Crystal and enter into a presumed eternal sleep.

The world continued as it would. The realm of souls remained as it would, while Nirn was ever changing.

Centuries turned to millenias, and still Nirn remained. The Divines and the Princess had changed in form and name, or had entered their own rest. The Elven races had risen against the other races in supposed supremacy. The beast races had suffered the most from the genocide committed by the elves. Few remained, but each was hidden, in the sea or the forests.. The Orcs had long since left Tamriel for the continent of Akavir, and not a word was heard of since.

Only the humans had been spared the elves wrath. Sadly their fate had been far worse than death. Forced into slavery, the Redguards, Nords, and Imperials, ceased to exist under the rule of the Altmir. In their place rose simply the race known as Humans.

The Elves thinking themselves masters of the land renamed the very planet itself. Nirn was now the past and the future belonged to Halkeginia.

The rule of Elves though would not last, ow it did for centuries, but all things must end. With the rise of a single human the Elves fell, and the human known as Brimir freed his kind. With this event the time of the magicians began.

Halkeginia-Tristain-centuries later


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so this story won the poll. Not sure how often i'll be able to update but i'll try for at least 1 every two weeks or if i can 1 a week. Anyway this chapter is kinda filler, also I took some liberties when it came to certain skyrim parts, you'll see what i mean near the end. Thank you to all the people who supported this story. You people are crazy, but so am I lol. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Royal Castle, Tristannia, Tristain, Halkeginia, Centeries Later**

Princess Henrietta de Tristain stood alone in her private bedchamber inside the castle, mourning the passing of her father, the late King Henry de Tristain. Though unconfirmed as of yet, there were rumors that he didn't pass on through natural causes but was assassinated by someone. The 17-year-old knew that she lost her one and only true protector. Her father, although not always the model parent, was her pillar of strength, the man who was always there for her, if his duties allowed.

As she continued her quiet sobs, the sound of a something falling from a great height was heard. Turning to the sound, she saw the source to be a book had fallen from the top shelf. Picking the book up, she read the cover, Creatures of Oblivion. The letters had almost faded completely and the books degradation showed it to be of great age.

Regarding the book silently, the princess tried to recall ever seeing such a thing. Deciding to read, she opened it, and went to the first page.

**What are they?**

_The Daedra are a race of supernatural entities that inhabit the planes of Oblivion. The Planes of Oblivion are often considered as the essential opposite of Nirn. Created by and inhabited by the Daedra. The creatures of Oblivion can be ranked into three sects, Lesser Daedra, Greater Daedra, and Prince._

**Lesser Daedra**

_The lesser daedra are abundantly common within their realms. This group can be separated into many minority races, such as the scamp, clannfear, deadroth, and many others. These are easily bound to the mortal world by summoners, and can be bound to an item. The lowest group within the Daedric races, the lesser daedra are subservient to the greater daedra, and the prince's. They are often created to perform a single task._

The book goes on into the various lesser daedra.

**Greater Daedra**

_The greater daedra are the direct servants of a prince, and are often created to perform multiple tasks. Given a higher intelligence than their lesser brethren, they are often appointed as leaders or tacticians. The most common greater daedra are the humanoids. The debate if the humanoids were based on the population of Nirn, or if Nirn was in turn based on humanoids is unclear, but the similarities are too great not to be connected. The humanoids are generally stronger and more durable than an average mortal. _

The book goes on into the various humanoid daedra

_The next greater daedra are the Atronach. The Atronach come in five species. These are flame, frost, storm, iron, and flesh. _

_Flame Atronachs resemble female humans composed almost entirely of flames. They use fire magic to attack their foes, and leave a trail of fire as they hover above the ground. When defeated, they often explode in a massive fireball._

_Frost Atronachs are larger in build. Their bodies are rough-hewn masses of ice. They reflect light very strongly, which can be a problem during daylight hours as the summoner dazzled by reflected light can have difficulty in combat. They cannot use ranged attacks, but will pummel foes within melee range using their spiked arms._

_Storm Atronachs are formed from rocks and boulders, held together by magical energy and surrounded by whirling wind and crackling electricity. Their tactics consist of hurling lightning bolts at their foes and crushing them with their rocky bodies when in close combat._

_Both the iron and flesh atronach are seen rarely if ever, and no physical description has ever been given._

**Daedric Prince**

_Daedric Princes are the most powerful of the Daedra, and thus the ones most commonly worshiped as gods. Each has a particular sphere which it is said to govern. Although Daedric Princes may assume the form of a female or male, they have no inherent gender, and are all referred to as "Prince." There are a total of seventeen known Daedric Princes and each one has a plane of Oblivion. _

The book goes on to name the prince's and their spheres of influence.

**Related Beings**

_Certain higher beings exist that while not directly considered a Daedric Prince are often grouped with them. One being the Ideal Masters. The Ideal Masters are mysterious entities that lord over the Soul Cairn, controlling every aspect of its reality, similar to how a Daedric Prince does with their plane of Oblivion_._ Very little is known of these entities._

_The other higher being is the entity known as Sithis. Considered the embodiment of chaos and change, Sithis has been considered the oldest or second oldest of the higher beings. As the entity of change Sithis is believed to be the father of the Daedra and of all mortal existence, with his creation Lorkhan. Often known as the Dread Father, Sithis can be considered the embodiment of death._

**Beware**

_While the lesser daedra are easy to bind and control the summoning of said creature should be done with utmost caution as even a scamp can cause chaos. At least two mages or several guardsman should be in vicinity if a greater daedra is summoned as they are notoriously tricky to control and tame. In no circumstance should a mage of even the highest level attempt to summon a Prince into the mortal world. This act would surely doom the mage, and possibly Nirn itself._

The book continues after this to explain how one would summon a daedra.

Putting the book on a table the princess pondered on its contents. Clearly a daedra was something like a familiar, but at the same time not. Chewing on her lower lip, her mind returned to the day prior.

The day of Summoning had come and gone. Once in their lifetime a magician was able to call forth a familiar. Due to her position she had been unable to perform a public summoning like an average mage. Instead the ceremony had been performed in secret, within the palace walls. The results were, less than impressive.

Nothing had headed the call. Neither mouse nor dragon, deity nor demon had come forth. The sacred ritual had been failed. Only a select few had been aware of the ceremony, and all had

been sworn to secrecy but one could hide something only for so long.

Perhaps this creature could hide her shame. No one outside her circle would know it wasn't a familiar so perhaps it would work. With her age it would be suspicious if the ritual wasn't completed soon. Steeling her mind she opened the door to her private chamber, not at all surprised by the guardian outside. "Agnes I have a task for you."

**Hours later**

Every castle had a dungeon, but Henrietta had hoped to never need use of hers. This hope was shattered when she and Agnes descended the steps. Soon enough they reached one of the lower chambers that was large enough for their need. Nodding slightly she motioned toward her guard, who pulled out a small bag. Placing the bag on a table that survived the purge, Agnes stepped outside, guarding the only entrance.

After she was sure the door was closed Henrietta pulled out the book, and a single section of white chalk. Looking at the pages, she tried to look at every small detail, in order to create it perfectly.

Holding the book in one hand, she began drawing the symbol, occasionally looking at the book to make sure. Within the circle completed she moved onto the next step. Placing the book onto a nearby pedestal, she turned to the final page. Upon this section of the book, was an old incantation, and the needed reactants. Placing the bag near the center of the symbol she, sat in the direct point. Reaching into the bag she pulled out the items, each item filled her with revolusion.

Placing each item in one direction she began the chant. "Croí de mo óige." The body of her childhood cat began to glow with an unnatural purple light "Arán ar mo talún." A small bag of rotten grain continued the cycle. "Solas mo talún agus Goblet de m'anam." Her father's crown and a small goblet. Reaching into the bag a final time she withdrew a small knife. Raising her palm she quickly cut a small wound, hissing at the pain. "Ó fuil tháinig tú agus fola a théann tú." Tilting her hand slightly a few drops rained upon the eye of the symbol. As soon as the first drop made contact the glow from the items expanded to include the entire room.

The glow began converging towards the space directly in-front of Henrietta, slowly seeming to grow solid. A bright flash occurs blinding her for a moment. When her sight returns, the four items had vanished, being replaced with a large crystal. The crystal was cut unevenly, as if in haste, or simply for another project. What caught Henrietta's attention though, was not the shape, but rather the size. The object floating at roughly twice her height as she would be standing, and was easily the width of two people.

Henrietta was transfixed by the item, until she began hearing a faint whisper. "I have returned." Placing her hand upon the crystal she noticed something within. In her fascination she had forgotten her wound, until the stinging returned. Taking her hand away, she noticed a stain now upon the crystal surface. At least there should have been a stain. The blood seemed to find the smallest of cracks, as it was absorbed.

From within the crystal two bright red orbs appeared. As the orbs began moving, the red light began spreading outwards, lining a human shape. As the form was fully illuminated, a small crack appeared in the center of the crystal. The sound of shattered glass was heard as the crack began to widen and spread over the entire surface. Soon the entire structure of the crystal, was one of jagged cracks.

Stepping away quickly, Henrietta watched as a piece began to fall from the whole, and crumble. This single action set in motion the crystals destruction. Large chunks began following their smaller sibling. Soon only a fraction of the crystal remained, just slightly larger than the princess herself was. The human shape and a slim coating were all that remained. Even that only lasted a short time. A single long crack etched itself down the center of the crystal and the remainder, split in two.

Standing in place of the crystal was now a man. He was slightly taller than the princess at slightly under six feet. The man wore a grey robe that hid his body, and with the hood up it was hard to see any features. The one exception was the long bright white hair, peeking out of the hood.

Neither person moved for several moments before one spoke. His voice was cracked and struggled to say the words. As if speaking was a concept he had never thought of using.

"Awake, body. How?" He said barely able to pronounce either word.

Before Henrietta could answer the man fell forward, falling onto the princess. Catching him, she almost tumbled to the ground as well. Placing the man on the ground Henrietta found that he had fainted.


End file.
